


Hojarasca

by bbybirdd



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Boq no tiene corazón hasta que lo tiene, Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, el sueño gay de vivir en una granja, i want them to be happy, idiots to lovers, im just daydreaming, mental health but in a metaphoric soft way??, o algo asi, selfindulgent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybirdd/pseuds/bbybirdd
Summary: Las palabras del mago son bonitas, pero al cabo de los días se sienten vacias, sin sentido.El hombre de hojalata tiene que redescubrir el mundo y lo que le hace sentir vivo en él.
Relationships: Boq/Fiyero Tigelaar, Scarecrow/Tin Woodman
Kudos: 6





	Hojarasca

El sol regaba con su luz el campo de trigo sobre el que Fiyero descansaba, sus ojos se perdían entre las nubes y su pensamiento vagaba lejos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, aunque ya no lo necesitase había algo que le relajaba en aquel gesto. Sonrío, y si no fuera porque era incapaz de hacerlo, juraría que tenía los ojos llorosos

Se llevó las manos a los ojos como reflejo, para secarse las inexistentes lágrimas. 

Que idiota. 

“Buenas amigo, ¿como va todo?” escuchó preguntar, se incorporó sentándose, en busca con la mirada de la figura de hojalata que se acercaba hacia él. Caminaba con torpeza, pues intentaba pisar el menos trigo posible. Sus pasos intentaban ser delicados pero debido a su naturaleza no podían si no parecer desmañados y pesados. 

“Bien” Mintió. 

Cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba, se sentó a su lado cayendo bruscamente y con poca gracilidad, lo que no pudo evitar hacer que el espantapájaros soltase una carcajada amistosa. Pasó el brazo por el hombro metálico de su acompañante y dio un pequeño apretón, acercándolo hacía sí mientras seguía sonriendo. 

Era una sensación muy extraña, pensó Boq, el sentir el calor del sonrojo sin llegar a producirlo.

Pasó sus gruesos dedos por el trigo, intentando recordar cómo se sentía.

“Llevo tiempo pensando” Dijo Boq “En lo que dijo el mago, en su momento me convenció no sé por qué”

“Porque es un hombre atractivo con gran labia y está hecho todo un buen orador” 

“Si bueno. Pero sabes, sigo sin creer que tenga corazón. ¿Si antes no lo tenía por qué iba a tenerlo ahora?” Suspiro un segundo, era extraño, pero tenía la sensación de que con él podía contar para hablar de este tipo de cosas “Ya no es por el hueco que haya o deje de haber dentro de mí. Soy incapaz de percibir el mundo como antes, las cosas que antes me hacían sentir, ahora me dejan indiferente. No puedo tocar el delicado trigo. Solo se que es delicado por que lo veo entre mis dedos. No siento el sol en mi cara, solo que el metal se recalienta y que no puedo ver bien con la luz tan directa. Sé cómo las cosas me tendrían que hacer sentir pero no lo hacen. ¿Los sentimientos vienen por la estimulación de los sentidos no? Si es cierto que tengo corazón debe estar depravado de alimento y pudriéndose”

Fiyero escuchó atentamente, quiso decirle que no se rayase, pero tenía derecho a hacerlo, tenía derecho a estar desconcertado, a sentirse perdido. y eso aunque su compañero no lo vieran eran sentimientos igual.

“¿Entonces dices que no sientes nada? porque yo en una situación así estaría muy triste” Dijo con un tono agridulce, aunque lo pusiera como caso hipotético, el sabía que él estaba en una situación similar y estaba, de hecho, muy triste.

“Ese es el problema, es que, estoy apático…”

“No lo parece” Dijo extrañado el espantapájaros “¿Sabes qué? Vamos a hacer un cosa. Tu sabes las cosas que te hacían sentir bien antes, pero vamos a descubrir las cosas que te hacen sentir bien ahora. En este cuerpo. Por ejemplo a mi me gusta cuando llueve, me moja y luego puedo secarme al sol y el calor hace desaparecer la humedad. Tiene que haber algo por pequeño que sea que te guste, una sensación.

“a veces hago hmmm con la boca y resuena de una manera distinta a como lo solía hacer”

“¿y qué te parece?”

“curioso”

“Pues hazlo más”

“¿Y ya está?”

“Por algo se empieza”

Boq le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

  
  


Fiyero también tenía sus momentos de duda, nunca llegaría a considerarse inteligente o ingenioso, había decidido que no necesitaba serlo para ser una buena persona ni para ayudar a sus amigos cuando lo necesitaban. 

Al cabo de un tiempo acabó mudándose con Boq, a una pequeña casa cercana al campo de trigo, tenían un pequeño huerto donde cultivaban frutas, los lunes iban al molino y con la harina que sacaban hacían su propio pan, parte del cual repartían entre los menos afortunados de la aldea cercana

Los sábados por la mañana Boq se levantaba temprano y hacía mermelada.

Cuando Fiyero se despertaba solía encontrarle haciendo ruidos con la voz o chocando sus dedos metálicos contra cosas, escuchando el sonido sonriendo. Una de sus favoritas era hacer sonar los diferentes tarros de cristal y descubrir sus diferencías. 

En la temporada de lluvia Fiyero salía a mirar a los caracoles y Boq se quedaba dentro de la casa viendo por la ventana como la lluvia caía sobre el campo de cultivo y pensaba en como luego se secaría al sol al igual que su amigo y en momentos así le parecía que tenía corazón porque sentía que iba a salirsele del pecho.

Como cuando Fiyero entraba empapado a casa, le sonreía y decía que le diera un abrazo, él se negaba porque no quería mojarse y le perseguía por toda la casa riendose y tras mucho tropezar en una persecución ridícula, al final se lo acababa dando y, aunque a Boq no le gustase sonreía. 

A veces por las noches cuando Fiyero se dormía le susurraba que le quería. 

Un día cuando Fiyero se fue al pueblo vecino a ayudar a unos campesinos mientras él paseaba por el centro del pueblo oyó que había habido un incendio y se preocupo. Llegó a casa sano y salvo esa misma tarde pero la preocupación se quedó residual en su cuerpo durante los siguientes días 

En alguna ocasión se levantó de noche despertado por un mal sueño y fingió seguir dormido porque oía a Fiyero llorar. Podía notar como todo su cuerpo se nublaba y le paralizaba sin saber que decir ni que hacer para ayudarlo, esos días cuando se levantaba y el espantapájaros seguía durmiendo, le ponía una manta más porque sabía que le gustaba la presión, le dejaba dormir hasta tarde y preparaba su té favorito.

Una vez cuando Fiyero volvió de sus paseos bajo la lluvia además de abrazarle le beso.

Y ahí fue cuando Boq supo que definitivamente, tenía corazón.


End file.
